Mi error, pero ¿Puedo recuperarte?
by kurolovers
Summary: Después del error que hizo, todos ellos lo cometieron, pero él ya era diferente al volver, él ya amaba a alguien más. Esta historia cuenta como Akashi pierde al amor de su vida por su propio error. NashxKuroko pareja principal y leve Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: Después del error que hizo, todos ellos lo cometieron, pero él ya era diferente al volver, él ya amaba a alguien más.**_

 _ **Esta historia cuenta como Akashi pierde al amor de su vida por su propio error.**_

 _ **¿Puedo recuperarte?.-le preguntó esperanzado.**_

 _ **No! tú ya me perdiste, yo amo mucho a Nash y él no me trata como tú, él en verdad me ama.-le dijo serio-Es mejor que vayas y hagas feliz a tu pareja.**_

 _ **Yo no puedo hacerlo! él es solo un remplazo, yo te amo a ti, jamas lo ame a él.**_

 _ **Y ya encontraste a alguien que cayo en tus redes, ¿Por que no mejor lo haces feliz? se nota que te quiere.**_

 _ **Pero yo no a él, para no es nada, solo alguien fácil de manipular, perdóname Tetsuya.**_

 _ **No puedo hacer eso, Akashi-kun solo olvida todo lo nuestro. yo pronto me iré junto a Nash, mi pareja y el amor de mi vida, tú ya no eres nada para mi**_

 _ **NashxKuroko→pareja principal**_

 _ **Leve Akakuro.**_

* * *

Nunca más dejare que te me acerques, el daño ya está hecho ¿Por qué vuelves? Me atormentas.

Lo nuestro no funciono ¿Por qué volver? No somos iguales, venimos de mundos diferentes, debes comprenderlo, por favor deja de volver o si no yo no podre dejarte ir.

No quiero volver a aferrarme a ti, ya tienes a alguien por quien amar y usar a tu gusto entonces deja me ir.

Cambiar el pasado es imposible, mis lágrimas las cuales ya fueron derramadas por tanto tiempo.

Aun cuando me aleje y conocí alguien parecido a ti, ¿Por que no me dejas ser feliz?

Dime tú, mis sueños fueron destrozaron por gente sin corazón, dime porque vuelve con rosas cuando estas con otro.

No puedo comprenderte por lo que siempre te rechazo porque la persona con quien estoy si me hace feliz aunque parezca que me usa no lo hace.

Él es diferente a ti.

Así que por favor olvida lo nuestro de una vez y hace feliz a esa persona por la cual me remplazaste.

¿No vez que sufre?

Akashi-kun entiende yo ya no te amo...

Volverte a ver fue un simple error, y aun recuerdo como todo comenzó.

 **-Narración normal-**

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba recostado en su cama junto a su pareja actual la que llevaba mas de 5 años juntos, se llama Nash Gold Jr, actualmente es un empresario y multimillonario en todo Estados Unidos, vivía junto a él en Estados Unidos desde hace tres años atrás, dejo el baloncesto después de aquella perdida de sus ex compañeros.

Termino Teiko y fue a una escuela lejos de Japón, ya que sus padres trabajaban mucho que decidieron mudarse hacia un país extranjero ya que su dos padres fueron trasladados hacia Estados Unidos.

No se quejo prefería eso antes de volver a ver a esos chicos. Termino su relación con Akashi-kun el mismo día que se iba pero como se esperaba en pelirrojo lo humilló y le dijo que sólo lo utilizo para su satisfacción, se fue de Japón con muy malos recuerdos

Al ingresar a un instituto conoció a Nash, era muy arrogante pero luego de un tiempo sin notarlo lo comenzó a llevar un sentimiento con este, ya que se conocieron porque el rubio lo podía notar, pensó que iba a ocurrir lo mismo con su ex.

Pero se equivocó, Nash era diferente a Akashi, podría ser arrogante, creerse superior, era amargado y todo eso pero con él fue diferente, con sus palabras rudas pero dulces, lo trataba como si fuera de vidrio, le sorprendía muchas veces con regalos simples o caros. Cuando se dio cuanta se confeso y ahora son una feliz pareja que cumplieron los 5 años, debía admitir que adquirió un poco de aquel carácter, ya que cambio.

Jugaba a veces pero con él concepto del mayor se dejaba ver y ahora eran los reyes del baloncestos en Estados Unidos, eran los mejores del planeta. Actualmente lo amaba como nunca amo a nadie y sabia que Nash sentía lo mismo porque siempre se lo decía cuando estaban solos, lo demostraba con detalles tan perfectos que lo hacían enamorarse de él, conocía también aquello de sus juegos con chicas pero lo dejo cuando comenzó a salir con él.

Demostraba mucho que le era importante.

Suspiro. Se levanto de su cama algo adolorido ya que anoche tuvieron una sesión de sexo bastante intenso. Se puso la camisa del mayor, disfrutando de la fragancia. Camino hasta la sala sabiendo que en contraria a su pareja y tuvo razón allí estaba hablando por teléfono, parecía molesto y con sólo pantalones de dormir.

Se acerco y el mayor lo vio para cortar la llamada y verlo. Cuando estuvo cerca le acariciaron las mejillas con dulzura.

-Buenos días Tetsu.-le susurro antes de besarlo.

-Buenos días Nash~-le sonríe después del beso-Queria despertar a tu lado-le hace un puchero.

Ríe divertido antes de abrazarlo-Lo siento pequeño, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y ver quien era debí responder, aunque no quiera, yo igual quería que yo fuera lo primero que vieras en la cama.

Le correspondió el abrazo.-No te preocupes pero debió ser importante como para que te fueras y me dejaras solito.

-Tetsuya...

-Dime-lo miro sabiendo que iba a decirle algo serio.

-Tu...que tal ir a Japón por un juego de baloncesto.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño-No me digas que el equipo quedo clasificado.

-A si es. ¿Quieres ir? Si no les digo que no nos interesa.

Suspiro apretando el abrazo, sabiendo que podía pasar al ir a Japón-Esta bien...pero me ayudaras a vencerlos-sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa cómplice salio de los labios del rubio.

-Claro, no le negaría nada a mi hermoso novio.-le mordió el cuello haciéndolo gemir al peli celeste.-Pero ¿Como sabes que ellos van a estar?.-le preguntó celoso.

-¿Celoso mi rey?.-le dijo burlón antes de besarlo con pasión siendo correspondido-Por ello, solo una intuición, ya te conté mi pasado, ellos eran muy buenos y creo que serán los elegidos, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo superior-Además ellos perdieron a una arma bastante valiosa y por podre sacarle en cada a ese niño mimado lo que tengo.

-Jajaja sera divertido ver su reacción-rio dejándose cargar.-Eres un insaciable amor~

Sonríe antes de recostarlo en la pared y abrir las piernas para comenzar a jugar con la entrada del menor haciéndolo gemir.

-Mira que provocarme con solo mi camisa, él que le gusta que le den duro es a ti cariño-le dijo ronco en su oído.-Aun es temprano.

-L..lo se ahh~ Nash hazlo joder!-le pidió.-Metelo

-Lo que ordene mi Lord-rie antes de pentrarlo, haciendo que gimiera alto, tenia suerte que los empleados venían dentro de una hora.-Tetsu, feliz aniversario.-le susurro en el oído sin dejar de embestirlo.

Sonríe leve para luego seguir gimiendo-D..dios ahh me encanta~ Na...Nash feliz aniversario-dijo entre gemidos.

Después de aquello tomaron la decisión de ir, le avisaron al equipo, todos preparados fueron a Japón, Kuroko sonreía divertido al salir del aeropuerto, tomado de la mano con su pareja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la antigua generación de los milagros fue reclutada para jugar como un equipo internacional, sabian que jugarían contra algunos extranjeros entre ellos un equipo llamado Jabberwock, nunca mas supieron de su pequeño amigo Kuroko, ahora quien usaba su lugar era Kagami Taiga pareja de Aomine Daiki, se llevaban vientre todos.

Lo que paso antes ellos pudieron a ser como antes al darse cuenta la persona que perdieron, lo único que sabían de él era que se había ido del país, Akashi nunca lo olvido aunque estuviera saliendo con Furitaha Kouki, debía admitir que le era lindo pero no lo amaba, solo lo usaba como un sustituto hasta encontrar a la persona que nunca debía dejar ir.

-Akashi...-lo llamo Midorima.

-¿Que?.-lo miro leve.

-Sabes quienes son los Jabberwock, últimamente muchos hablan de ellos desde que se abrió este campeonato.

-No, eso es frustrante, solo se que son llamados Reyes en Estados unidos pero hay algo que me intriga.

Todos se detuvieron, estaban practicando ya que hace tiempo dejaron de jugar juntos así que debían volver a acostumbrarse a jugar.

Antes de que alguien hablara vieron una cabellera celeste pasar por las rejas de la cancha que estaba junto a ellos.

-Nash~~ este lugar esta libre, ¿Podemos jugar un rato? Estoy aburrido-le dijo animado mientras hablaba en ingles perfecto, todos quedaron sorprendidos. El pequeño peli celeste noto que lo miraban y allí vio las personas de su pasado. _**"Eso fue rápido"**_ pensó.

-Kuroko!-Gritaron la generación de los milagros al verlo, salieron de aquella cancha para ir a la otra, querían disculparse con este pero notaron el cambio que este tenia, antes de que pudieran acercarse, el pequeño levantado por un grandote.

-Ustedes no lo toquen!-hablo con un poco de dificultad japonés.

-Jason bajalo-le ordenó Nash, el nombrado bajo a Kuroko.

-Gracias Jason~-le sonríe al moreno antes de ver a su antiguo equipo-Mira Nash nuestros rivales ¿No crees que eso fue muy rápido?.-le pregunto al rubio.

-Tetsuya...-hablo Akashi y luego vio a Nash-Tu, nos volvemos a ver eh Nash Gold Jr.-le dijo con odio pero este le sonrió.

-Tanto tiempo Seijuurou-sintió un golpe en su brazo miro al culpable y allí vio a Kuroko-Celoso.

-Por supuesto, sabes que no me gusta que llames a alguien de esa manera en mi presencia, eres mío Nash.

Jason ríe divertido antes de desordenar el cabello del peli celeste-Eres divertido mocoso.

-Callate ogro de mierda-lo insulto, antes de chistar, miro a los demás que estaban sorprendidos y sonrió arrogante.-Mira lo que uno encuentra en la basura Amor, disfruten esto por ahora que nosotros ganaremos, idiota-le muestra su dedo medio antes de reír.

-Tetsu...tu no puedes ser él-dijo Aomine sin poder creerlo.

-Soy yo Aomine-kun-se acerco a los chicos-¿Por que te sorprende? Tú eras así, cuando me dejaste atrás, cambie, debo admitir que les agradezco lo que hicieron-sonríe antes de ver al pelirrojo, le tomo del mentón para verlo-Oh~ Akashi-kun, te encanto usarme como juguete sexual, como tu marioneta, lastima que ustedes no ganaran esta batalla, me repugnan-lo soltó antes de reír divertido, miro a su pareja y este tenia el ceño fruncido, se acerco a este y llevo sus manos tras el cuello de este antes de besarlo con pasión y deseo siendo correspondido.

Akashi estaba enojado y sorprendido, su cielo había cambiado, su amor ya no era el mismo, miraban aquel beso sorprendido ¿Donde quedo su amigo? Kuroko se separó del beso gimiendo.

-Nash eres un celoso de mierda-le dijo divertido-Pero asi te amo idiota

-Lo se enano-lo elevo acariciando su cintura cuando el menor se sujeto de él-Me tientas a marcarte de nuevo

Se sonroja un poco-Que directo. Pero sabes que debes practicar a eso venimos pero si lo haces bien, te dejare hacerlo todo la noche ¿Trato? Pero quiero una cena contigo-le sonríe suplicante antes de bajarse.

-Esta bien te lo mereces, vámonos Jason, Tetsu y ustedes-miro con superioridad-No busquen a mi pareja o pagaran las consecuencias.

-Fue un desagrado volver a verlos, hasta el juego. Si es que ganan-dijo burlon antes de tomar la mano del rubio y irse de allí para buscar a los demás del equipo.

La Kiseki no sabia que pasaba, pero algo estaban seguro, perdieron. Alguien valioso.

-Maldicion!-grito Akashi.

Kuroko miro a Nash mientras tenia una mueca.

-Lo siento Nash fue mi culpa este encuentro.

-Tranquilo, pero me gusto como los trataste.

Sonríe leve-Se me pego tu actitud, muchos años juntos me cambio. Gracias, Te amo Nash.

El rubio sonrió leve antes de ver como Jason los dejaba tranquilo a los dos de sus jefes, aunque no lo admitiera Kuroko Tetsuya era de temer aunque tuviera un pequeño cuerpo era muy fuerte no por nada era llamado el Lord entre el grupo.

Nash al ver que estaban solos lo acorralo en la pared antes de besarlo con ansiedad. Se separó cuando el aire les falto, se acerco a susurrarle.

-También te amo mi Tetsuya.

Kuroko sonrió tal vez volver a Japón no seria tan malo, pero él no sabia que era lo que preparaba el destino


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa espero que les guste el siguiente capitulooo siento la demora**

* * *

Después de aquellos besos con Nash, pasamos toda la tarde jugando baloncesto y después como me prometió fuimos a comer en una cita nosotros dos solos.

Aunque debido a que hicimos un trato, a la mañana siguiente me dolía horrible mis caderas, ese bruto le encantaba darme fuerte a la hora del sexo, como paso eso ese día tomamos un descanso los dos, pero los demás no.

Me acurruque en él, estamos los dos solos en la sala viendo televisión. Pero yo estaba en sus piernas sentado y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura como siempre, ya era costumbre que hiciéramos eso. Sonríe feliz.

-Hey Tetsu.-lo escuche llamarme y lo mire mostrándole que lo escuchaba.-¿Aun te gusta Akashi?

Fruncí el ceño ante la mención de Akashi-kun, me dio vuelta y me acomode antes de llevar mis manos tras su nunca con un mohín.

-Claro que no! Idiota, ya no lo amo, él ya no es nada para mí, me gustas tú y solo tú Nash... Acaso ¿Te pusiste inseguro?.-sonreí burlón, no muchas veces puedo ver esta parte de mi novio, lo vi sonrojarse, le di en el clavo.

-No...-él me miro y supo que no le creía, suspiro-Bien, si, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado estúpido, ya me has enamorado y no quisiera que el idiota de Akashi te toque me molesta.

Cuando quiere dice cosas lindas-Eso jamás pasada, yo ya olvide los sentimientos que tuve con él, además él solo tiene una obsesión porque te quiere ganar, yo no soy un premio Nash.

-Lo sé, eres mi Tetsu, mi novio y de nadie más, yo solo puedo tocarte, amarte y más que nada darte el placer-dijo con voz ronca, dios este chico. Sentía mis mejillas rojas.

-Solo tuyo Nash, además tú eres mío, solo mío y si tratas de engañarme con una chica, te ira mal-le sonreí con dulzura pero mi voz sonaba bastante amenazante y él se tensó.

-No lo haría, ya aprendí la lección en nuestro primer año juntos, a veces pienso que solo eres un chico dulce y angelical pero eres un demonio Tetsu.

Yo tan solo reí.-Es que...no deseo perderte Nash, es en serio que te amo mucho. Eres lo único que detiene este dolor que me causaron, tus caricias, tus besos y tu sexy cuerpo me hacen sentir tan libre, tan amado.

Me apoye en su pecho disfrutando del momento, solo él y yo.

Nadie en el mundo nos quitaría eso. Mientras veíamos una película llamaron al teléfono de Nash, me tuve que levantar ya que el teléfono estaba al otro lado de la sala junto al mío.

Mientras él hablaba fui hacia hacia la cocina del hotel. Saque pastel de vainilla que mi dulce y arrogante pareja me compro junto muchas malteadas de vainilla.

Escuche los gritos de Nash pero le quite importancia ya me acostumbre, estaba comiendo mi pastel cuando regrese a la sala y lo vi completamente molesto, me senté a la orilla del sofá sabiendo lo vendría luego, Nash se acostó en mis piernas mientras suspiraba.

-¿Problemas?.-le dije con voz tranquila para relajarlo.

-Y uno grande-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Debemos ir a una cena.

-Eso no me suena mal...-sentí un mal presentimiento.

-El puto problema amor es que la idea fue de ese idiota con cabello de menstruación

Hizo una mueca antes de reírme por como llamaba a Akashi-kun, aunque aun así debía ser serio.

-Si dices eso solo lo hace para que yo vaya, no se va a rendir...me molesta pero iremos, pero no me separaré de ti y haremos lo que siempre hago cuando una mujer se te acerca.

Mi novio sonrió ante tal idea.-Eso me suena bien, pero no prometo nada si llegamos a excitarnos Tetsuya.

-Eso a ti te encanta.-le dije viéndolo mientras sonreí.

Después de esa tarde tuvimos que arreglarnos para ir a la "cena" ya que no era una cena si no una fiesta, con los chicos nos fuimos al bar a tomar algo "ligero" mientras tomaba cerveza pude ver a unas cabelleras de colores supe que eran ellos, era obvio, suspire antes de hacerle una seña a Nash que al notarlos frunció el ceño.

Nos íbamos a ir a otro lado pero como esperaba Akashi-kun nos había notado de inmediato haciendo que se acercaran, suspire nuevamente ¿Acaso no se rinde? Además ¿Quién es ese castaño que lo acompaña?

-Tetsuya.-me saludo sonriéndome, para no ser descortés lo salude de la misma manera, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver mi mano con licor.-¿Tomas?

-Claro, no soy un niño Akashi-kun tomo y fumo ¿Tienes un problema?.-le dijo burlón, Nash sonrió al ver mi actitud, Akashi-kun frunció el ceño como algunos de los chicos.-Pero bueno, eso no les incumbe...¿Quiénes son los que los acompañan?

Al preguntar aquello todos me presentaron a sus parejas, por lo menos ellos encontraron a alguien quien los domine, reí por aquella idea hasta que Akashi presentó a esa persona.

-Él es Kouki...mi pareja.-dudo ante las últimas palabras pero no lo notaba enamorado...así que encontraste a alguien que cayó a tus redes eh

Miro al castaño que comenzó a temblar al notar que lo miraba fijamente.-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, antiguo amigo de estos chicos...y ex de Akashi-kun un gusto chihuahua.-le sonreí al verlo sorprendido antes de escuchar un gruñido de Nash, tome su mano.-Bueno él es Nash Gold Jr mi pareja y líder del equipo.

No dijo nada como lo esperaba, le tome de la corbata para comenzar a besarlo con pasión en frente de ellos, me importaba muy poco hacerlo en público, al separarnos mi novio sonreía satisfecho.

Mire a los demás que estaban sonrojados y sorprendidos.-Bueno no fue un gusto verlos pero nosotros nos vamos a otra parte ¿verdad amor?.

Jason junto a los otros reían al ver a la generación de los milagros de ese modo, pero nos fuimos hasta que me tomaron del brazo arrastrándolos, Nash estaba furioso lo vi antes de ser rodeado por ellos...las personas que me hicieron sufrir junto a sus parejas que me miraban curiosos.

-¿Que quieren de mí?-les pregunte al notar que nadie hablaba.

-Tetsu...nosotros queremos que dejes a ese chico y que nos perdones.

Reí irónico-¿Qué? Espera espera...-me aleje un poco divertido-¿Escuche bien? ¿Terminar con Nash? ¿Perdonarlos?

-Lo decimos en serio Kuroko-hablo Midorima-kun-Ese chico parece que solo te está usando.

-Se ve que es problemático...y agresivo-dijo Kise-kun

Me enoje ante ello y eso lo notaron

-No pueden decir eso de la persona que me ama por como soy y quien en realidad no me ha abandonado como ustedes.-les dije y sus parejas los miraban sorprendidos sonreí, me acerque un poco a esos chicos-¿Acaso no lo sabían? En Teiko ellos me abandonaron como persona y como amigo y pareja, Akashi solo me quiso por saber dar pases fantasmales y sexo. Murasakibara solo fue flojo y abandono todo, Aomine fue mi mejor amigo pero al sentirse superior me dejo como su amigo, Midorima solo como cobarde callo todo y siguió todo con indiferencia, Kise solo ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones con una sonrisa pero todos al final se fueron por su lado dejando y nunca volver, me hirieron como pudieron, dijeron crueles palabras cuando todo empezó y ahora deciden por mí...

Todos estaban tenso, el ambiente era pesado, me acerque al castaño, no era culpa del chico al salir con Akashi, pero bueno tampoco es mi culpa.

-Y a ti solo te daré un consejo, él no te ama, solo te está usando para satisfacerse, como yo me fui simplemente busco un remplazo, no te creas especial chihuahua.-le dije antes de sonreír.-Si no tienen nada más que decir, me voy con mi equipo.

Como todos estaban conmocionados lo aproveche de salirme de aquel sitio y pude ver que Nash estaba cerca, al parecer me haba oído, en realidad eso me aliviaba, él me busco junto a los demás aunque nunca lo dirían el equipo me tomo cariño aunque sean unos hijos de su madre.

-Ahora veremos como esto se vuelve un completo desastre Tetsu.-me dijo Nash al estar a su lado, por mi parte solo reí tomándole la palabra.-Por mientras no te vuelvas a capturar por esos idiotas ¿entendido?

Asistí no volvería a dejar que pasada.-Nunca más ¿Me perdonas?.

-Tks, eres muy molesto, eres peor que una pulga pequeño-hablo Jason.

Le saque la lengua.-Cállate maldito, mejor anda a buscarte una zorra para que te quite lo necesitado.

Se ofendió pero me importo muy poco solo abrace a Nash que reía por mi insulto a su mejor amigo, después de la noche la pasamos bebiendo, bailando y besándonos entre Nash, los chicos los perdimos de vista hace bastante rato.

Eso para mí ya no era importante, era muy tarde así que nos fuimos los dos, los demás ya no estaban con nosotros pero eso nos daba igual, nos fuimos en taxi como habíamos venido hasta el lugar. Al llegar al hotel hicimos lo que queríamos hacer ir a dormir.

Lo abrace cayendo completamente dormido en sus brazos. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté me sentía mareado, tal vez tome mucho anoche pero fue divertido, el cuarto olía a alcohol, me di vuelta y Nash aun dormía, me levante.

-Tks...ese pervertido.-note que no tenía mi camisa y me dolía un poco el cuello, quizás me ha dejado chupones que demorarían en irse.

Me puse algo de ropa, hoy hacia frío. Había olvidado el clima de Japón, camine hacia la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, unos simples huevos con tocino, café y jugo de piña y un poco de pastel que quedaba, todo en una bandeja.

Fui hacia la habitación y le grite a mi estúpido y amado novio, se despertó y me vio enojado, le sonreí.

-Siéntate que traje el desayuno y pastillas para la resaca.-le dije y me hizo caso, al dejar la bandeja en la cama le pase las pastillas, me acosté junto a él para comenzar a desayunar

-Tks, que fastidio... En unos días comienza ¿no?.

Tomaba mi café antes de verlo.-Si...pero mira el lado positivo de esto.

-Y ¿Cual sería según tú?.-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que jugaremos con los monos arco iris.

Después de comer, llamamos a todos para la práctica, lo bueno de ser observador es que también soy el entrenador de los chicos, hicimos calentamiento todos hasta yo, corrimos, encestamos, tiramos, etc.

Se nos hizo tarde así que terminamos por hoy, sentía que alguien nos miraba, les dije disimuladamente a los chicos y tomaron a una chica pelirosa, Momoi-san eh

-Oigan y si nos echamos a esta chica sexy-escuche decir a alguien mientras toqueteaban a Momoi, aunque ya no seamos amigos no podría dejar que le hicieran eso, me acerque al escuchar sus gritos.

-Bájenla, con ella no se meten

Enojados hicieron lo que les pedí, la mire

-Momoi-san dame lo que registro.-le pedí serio y ella se negó, no quiero ser cruel pero si no lo hace por las buenas serán por las malas.-Bien, si eso quieres puedo dejar que te hagan lo que quieran tu elijes...esos papeles o tu dignidad de mujer.

Ella sollozando me entrego los papeles, los leí, todos nuestras fuerzas y fortalezas. Sonreí, los chicos me miraron.

-Te recomiendo no decir nada de lo que viste o si no podría pasar que un día de estos jamás regreses con tus amigos niña.-la voz de Nash estaba detrás de mí leyendo los papeles.

Momoi asistió, mientras temblaba, suspire antes de verla nuevamente. -Puedes irte pero recuerda nuestra amenaza Momoi-san

Ella se fue, nosotros nos miramos un rato antes de irnos a nuestro hotel, al llegar estaba sentado viendo todos los papeles de Momoi y no solo estaba lo nuestro si no de los demás equipos.

-Oye Tetsuya.-mire a Nash que recién salía del baño.-¿Que encontraste que estas feliz?-se acercó.

-Bueno, ella no solo nos entregó lo que investigo de nosotros sino de los demás equipos.

-Así que ahora nosotros somos los que están en ventaja.

-Eso es cierto.-lo mire contento, sonreía ya planeando algo.-¿Que planeas amor?

-Esta mierda nos sirve bastante.-me beso la mejilla-Ya has leído todo ¿no? Ya ha tomado tu plan tú también.

-Por supuesto-reí un poco antes de levantarme, lo mire de los ojos.

Sonreí-Entonces cuando llegue el momento te lo diré.

-Mou eres cruel.-le hice un puchero.

Se ríe-Así me amas.

Sonreí divertido antes de dirigirme hacia el baño, debía quitarme el sudor del entrenamiento.

-Nash pide pizza!-le grite ya dentro del baño, comencé a desvestirme mientras oía como mi novio pedía las pizzas de los dos, me bañe con tranquilidad hasta acabar, salí del baño teniendo una toalla en mi cintura.

-Vístete que ya va a llegar la pizza y las bebidas Tetsu.-me dijo sentado en el sofá.

-Sí, si ya voy.-dije yendo a nuestro cuarto pata vestirme.

Al comer viendo televisión, lo mire de reojo.

-Nash...

-¿Qué?.

-...Uhm te amo ¿lo sabes?-le dije tímido, tal vez mis mejillas estén rojas de vergüenza.

-Sí, lo sé bien ¿A qué viene eso?.-me pregunto curioso.

-Y..yo no quiero que lo olvides, no cuando estamos aquí con la junta de mi ex pareja, no quiero que dudes de mis sentimientos...

Sentí un cálido abrazo un tanto fuerte pero con el mismo sentimiento.

-Tetsuya, sé que te es difícil todo esto, sin así decides venir aquí, y sé que por un momento dude de si ibas a estar a mi lado, es la única vez que me oídas diciendo esto escuchaste mocoso, te amo y jamás te dejare por los celos en ese chico mimado de Akashi ni de nadie, así que ya no vuelvas a decir eso.

Me sonroje, Nash casi nunca es tan sincero, lo abrace fuerte, me aleje un poco para besarlo, una y otra vez, nos recostamos en el sofá mientras nos besábamos.

-Hey acaso te has excitado?.-se burló mi chico. Sonreí al ver que volvía a ser como antes.

-Puede ser Nash, te gustaría comerme otra vez~-le dije con voz ronca, él me sonrió antes de cargarme.-¿No lo haremos en el sofá?

-No, lo haremos en la cama como es justo, puedes gemir como gustes las empleadas no nos molestaran.

Suspire aferrándome a él.

-Está bien, pero mañana tendrás que hacer más ejercicio por mí, conociéndote no podre caminar bien mañana.

-Sera justo.

Me dejo en la cama con delicadeza, aunque pareciera brusco lo hace con cuidado y se preocupa que también me guste, lo bese con tranquilidad, teníamos toda la noche para continuar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ha pasado ucho tiempo ¿no? me disculpo pero estoy en mes de muchos trabajos y examenes para cerrar el semestre y he esatdo muy cansada como poder actualizar o escribir algo que me gusta mas que nada en el mundo, se que es corto pero espero que les guste! pronto esatre libre y podre concentrarme en mis fics**

* * *

Disfrutaba de este momento que era tan divertido para nosotros como equipo no sabemos que habrá pasado con Momoi-san pero bueno, si no han venido los chicos es porque ella no les dijo nada, eso es bueno.

 **-En otro lugar-**

Los chicos se extrañaron por el comportamiento de su entrenadora ya que esta estaba bastante asustada y el día que había ido a recolectar información llegó temblando y sin sus papeles, Akashi le preguntó lo que le pasaba y lo que le había pasado pero ella se negó a hablar de lo sucedido.

Plantando la dudas y preocupación en los chicos. Estaban haciendo un juego entre ellos hasta que fueron a ver el primer partido de los demás jugadores.

-Esto es muy raro.-susurro Kagami.

-¿De qué hablas Taiga?-le preguntó Aomine al escucharlo.

-Los jugadores juegan mal, muchos errores...yo he visto a muchos de ellos en los partidos que vi en la televisión y este no es su forma de jugar.

-Si lo dices de esa manera, es cierto hasta un punto.-le hablo Akashi, cruzándose de brazos viendo bien a los jugadores-Pero la cosa es que, ¿Por qué lo están haciendo? Esta copa es muy importante, no deberían hacerlo.

-Y no sólo es un equipo si no los dos lo están haciendo-hablo Kise serio.

-Podría sé que antes de jugar haya pasado algo tan grave para que suceda esto...-hablo Midorima sin dejar de ver.

Kuroko los miraba a la distancia, sonrió para sí mismo antes de volver con su equipo. Aquel día se plantó el comienzo de todo.

Luego de la primera jugada en el campeonato los chicos practicaban o se iban a bares a beber. Kuroko decidió dar una pequeña sorpresa a la generación de los milagros aunque su pareja no le gustara mucho eso. Aunque una ronda de besos y mucha paciencia lo consiguió, caminaba con tranquilidad escuchando música hasta llegar al lugar que practicaban los chicos.

Cuando llegó todos estaban haciendo algo, suspiro antes de pensar en cómo llamar su atención pero todos se detuvieron de repente haciendo que le diera una pequeña curiosidad, después recordó que no estaba usando su falta de presencia

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Tetsuya?

-...yo nada, solo venía a verificar algo~...

Frunce el ceño con mal presentimiento.-¿Cual sería eso?

Momoi al entrar al ver al peli celeste comenzó a temblar, todos vieron eso para luego ver al causante.

-Je~ ver sus reacciones hacen que tenga razón, bueno adiós...-se iba a ir pero fue detenido por Aomine que estaba enojado.

-Tetsu...¿Que le hiciste a Satsuki?

-¿Yo? Pff no le hice nada, al contrario le ayude a no ser violada por mi equipo-se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, el moreno furioso iba a golpear-Si fuera tú es mejor no hacerlo si no quieres quitar a tu equipo del campeonato.

Aomine conteniéndose se alejó de su ex sombra para ir a consolar a su mejor amiga.

-Quisieras explicarlo Kuroko.-le dijo Midorima.

Kuroko solo los vio un tanto divertido.-Eso les enseñara en no espiarnos.

Frunce el ceño-Eso no explica nada.-le hablo Kagami sin poder más, metiéndose en la conversación.

Suspira-Estábamos en nuestro entrenamiento, cuando la vimos, los chicos bueno tal vez ofendidos y molestos la tomaron, vieron que era muy buena que la iban a violar como todas las chicas que ellos se cogen, pero regrese con Nash y los detuve.-le explico con indiferencia al tema

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, enojados y sin saber que decirle, Kuroko tomo eso para aprovechar en irse. Camino hasta el auto donde lo esperaba su pareja, este lo miro esperando algo. El peli celeste lo beso sonriendo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Los días después Akashi y su equipo tuvieron su primer partido, el pelirrojo sintió que los observaban, fijo su vista al lugar donde venía esa mirad, vio a Kuroko justo que pestaño el chico ya no estaba.

Al estar en un receso del primer tiempo aprecio su pareja actual besándolo, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Lo quitó de encima suyo antes de beber agua.

El castaño bajo la mirada apretando el puño quería dejar de pensar en las palabras del chico que vieron la otra vez en la fiesta. Aguantó las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos, amaba a Akashi pero desde que llego ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya arruino todo.

Furitaha se había ido cuando vio que su pareja lo despreciaba, camino hasta una cafetería quería relajarse con algo de comer, allí vio una cabellera celeste. Se cercó cuando lo reconoció pero con unas gafas.

-Etto usted es Kuroko Tetsuya ¿no?-el nombrado lo vio, se quitó las gafas.

-Oh tu eres el chihuahua.-le sonrió leve, dejó lo que hacía para verlo sentarse a su lado, el castaño pidió su orden y en ese silencio este comenzó a hablar.

-N..no te acerques a Sei-le dijo serio aunque temblará, ese aura que tenía el contrario le asustaba.

-Lo siento. Pero yo no he hecho nada como par Seijuurou venga a mí-le dijo alzando un ceja incrédulo.

-N..no lo llames así, yo soy su pareja, yo soy el único que lo puede llamar por su nombre.

No pudo evitar reír al oírlo-Que, no me digas que te crees especial, al principio es así con él, pero dime algo.

-...¿Qué?

-¿Él deja que lo beses en público? O ¿Te dice que te ama cada momento que puede?, quizás te sonría cuando te ve, también te abraza cuando duermen?-cada palabra era un dolor profundo para el castaño que quería llorar porque el pelirrojo nunca hizo eso con él-Eso pensé, solo quiso estar contigo por sexo, eres fácil de manipular, ah lo gracioso de esto que aun estas con él. Pensando que mis palabras no eran verdad, solo caíste en su juego.

-N..no me i..importa lo que digas, yo lo enamorare.

-Aja y yo soy virgen-dijo burlón -jamás lograras eso, no sé porque Sei-kun está contigo, ni porque no te ha botado aun cuando yo llegue, pero tal vez quiera que tenga celos de ti. Pero tú no eres nada para mí, si quisiera le diría que quiero volver con él, sería capaz de humillarte frente de mi-sonríe de lado-Pero yo ya deje de amarlo, yo solo tengo ojos para Nash, Akashi destruyo lo nuestro el mismo pero yo ya no volveré a sus brazos como idiota, cuando lo vea o trate de entenderlo te botada o se desquitará contigo...pero eso no es mi problema.

Dejo el dinero de lo que comió antes de levantarse, vio como el castaño lloraba en silencio.

-Deberías ver la realidad idiota-le dijo yéndose del lugar.

Se puso sus gafas sonriendo por ver la reacción del contrario, sus asuntos aquel día terminaron, camino dirigiéndose hacia el hotel donde estaba, sus padres estaban en Estados Unidos.

Comenzó a tararear una canción en Ingles, en un camino lleno de personas desapareció con su falta de presencia, gente que se venía en su camino serian lastimaron. Esta personas rota que fue salvada por una persona bastante particular.

Nadie sabrá lo que pasara en el futuro.

Bueno o malo Kuroko estaba preparado, él no volvería a caer por aquellas personas.

Disfrutaría destruirlos como ellos lo hicieron con él.

-El juego recién empieza-se dijo a sí mismo al llegar a su destino-Espero que sufran por todo

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? algoo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! aqui con nueva actualizacion ;) ya lo habia comentado en la pagina de Facebook, tambien hay varias que seran actualizaras, siempre aviso alli entre otras cosas. espero que les guste**

* * *

Al llegar al hotel su pareja no estaba pero eso a él no le importaba sabía que estaría ocupado en algo, además debía preparar el siguiente movimiento para destruir a la antigua generación de los milagros de Teiko, pronto su venganza acabaría, no se arrepentía de ello; no cuando ellos hicieron lo que quisieron con él, junto a Nash lo lograría.

-Estúpidos idiotas-susurre recostado en la cama, se podía oler el olor de Nash,-Ah como quisiera que él estuviera aquí en este momento.

No podía creer lo que pasaría más adelante, sabía bien que nada sería fácil ahora, todo está listo, poco a poco las piezas se movían para atacar, nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mucho tiempo sufriendo por ellos y ya estos siguieron su vida ¿Lo habrían olvidado? No lo sabía, pero el dolor que sufrió por ellos no desaparecía, tenía que hacer algo, algo junto a su amado, quería volver y seguir su vida pero este tropieza hacia que se detuviera en vez de seguir.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido en la cama pensando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo y lo que iba a suceder más adelante, podía sentir que alguien tocaba mi espalda con suavidad, me acomode más en la cama hasta que escuche una risa haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que veo es a mi novio, que me miraba divertido y con cariño, amaba cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos, Nash siempre se comportaban tan romántico a solas.

-Nash.-susurro adormilado, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido pero soy consciente que es tarde.-¿Cuándo llegaste?.

-Hace tres horas atrás pero te veías tan cansado que te deje dormir Tetsu.-me hablo sin detener sus caricias.

-Ya veo...Entonces ¿Para qué me despiertas?.-pregunte curioso.

-Es hora de la cena, no podría dejarte dormir si no comes apropiadamente amor.

Le sonreí por aquello, me levante y le bese sus labios feliz, no podría pedir a alguien más como Nash, ¿Era igual que con Akashi-kun? Puede ser, pero Nash ha mostrado que en verdad me ama mucho como yo a él.

-Que dulce eres.-escuche un gruñido de parte de mi pareja, reí divertido, jamás le gustara que le diga esas cosas, pero por lo menos ya no grita que deje de hacerlo.-Es mejor ir a comer, ya me dio hambre.

Lo escuche suspirar.-Bien, además debo contarte algo.-me dijo serio.

Lo mire sin comprender mucho su reacción, preferí quedarme callado y esperar paciente a que me hablada con tranquilidad. No deseaba preguntarle sabiendo que eso le haría enojar, aunque me daba curiosidad lo que íbamos a hablar, pero sentía que eso no me iba a gustar para nada, presentía que no era muy agradable.

-Akashi...-lo escuche gruñir molesto, así que se trata de él, ¿Por qué me debería sorprender?.-No sé en qué momento lo pidió pero desea una práctica con nosotros, si no acepto seremos vistos como cobardes por unos simples japoneses.

Asistí entendiendo su molestia, ignorando lo último.-Así que debemos ir...-no era pregunta, era un hecho.

-Sí. Pero lo que el estúpido no sabe es que no específico si todos teníamos que ir.-al notar su sonrisa capte la indirecta, sin darme cuenta sonreía emocionado.

-¿Como los viejos tiempos?.-me acerque a él, Nash me tomó de la cintura sin dejar esa sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios, dejándome en su regazo.

-Captas muy rápido amor mío~.-me lamió el cuello y yo solo reía, a veces me daba cosquilla.-Odio cuando te da cosquillas.

-Solo es al principio.-me sonroje un poco, aunque este acostumbrado me era inevitable no sonrojarme.-Pero debemos ir a comer.-le recordé.

-Maldición, sí que rompes mis ganas de cogerte Tetsu.-sonreí antes de besarlo y alejarme moviendo seductoramente mis caderas.-No me provoques.

-Jamás Nash.-dijo divertido.

Lo escuche suspirar, fuimos a la sala y allí vi la mesa puesta con una botella de vino tinto, comida que creo que pidió para la habitación; me senté con ayuda de Nash, olía delicioso, conversamos de las cosas que haríamos después del torneo, fue un capricho venir, uno mío y que Nash cumplió para ayudarme, le tome la mano cuando tomaba el agradable vino que había pedido.

-Nadie nos va a separar Nash, ganaremos esto.-le dije decidido a la vez que le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo se.-deje que entrelazada nuestras manos y sonreí cuando beso mi mano.-Eres lo único que vale la pena para luchar Tetsuya, he estado pensando en algo.

Pestañe curioso-¿En qué?.

Lo podía ver incómodo, no me estaba gustando la espera, pero estaba callado esperando en que hablara.

-Ya hemos vivido muchos años juntos, tú has cambiado y me has cambiado...no quiero separarme de ti nunca pequeño, si necesito encerrarte en casa sabes que sería capaz para solo verte yo. Quiero decir que quiero unir nuestras vidas más Tetsuya.

Lo mire sorprendido y con un sentimiento de felicidad, sin importarme nada me tire sobre él y comencé a darle besos en su labios.

-Estaría más que feliz Nash.-junte mi frente con la de él.-Quiero ser solo tuyo.-le mordí el cuello, podía sentir que me tomaba de la cintura, apegándome más a él.

-Grr pequeño bastardo deja de hacer eso.-me regaño sin separarse de mi.-Le daremos una patada a Akashi, los dos y allí vera porque somos los capitanes.

-Me gusta la idea pero ahora deseo olvidar eso y pensar en otra cosa.-le quitaba los botones de su camisa, lo oí reírse antes de quitarme los pantalones

-Tienes razón.-me lamia mi cuello, sentía sus manos en mi trasero acariciándolo haciéndome gemir.

-Ngh ya estas duro.-le digo acariciando su duro miembro, me estremecí cuando metió dos dedos dentro de mí de una sola vez.-Ah tan rudo.

-A ti te gusta así, pequeño.

-Ah ah sí! P..pero ya no aguantó, métela ya.-le supliqué.

-¿Estas borracho?.-ignore su burla porque era cierto, había tomado mucho vino en la comida, tal vez estaba algo borracho.

-Q..quizás.-susurré besándolo ahogando mis gemidos cuando los dos dedos tocaban mi punto G.

-Ngh aprietas mis dedos Tetsuya.-me susurro en el oído, podía sentir leves descargar haciendo que me estremeciera de placer.

-Hazlo ya aah tus dedos no me son suficiente.-movía mis caderas sin vergüenza alguna.

-Me gusta cuando eres así amor.-lo oí antes de sentir que sacaba sus dedos y yo me queje, iba a hablar cuando me penetro de una sola estocada, solté un gemido de dolor y placer, no dude en moverme sintiéndome tan bien.

-Aah ah! Nash~ sigue ngh.-le pedía hundido en el placer escuchando sus gemidos en mi oído, me movía con ayuda de mi amado.

Seguimos así hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo, cuando recuperamos nuestras respiraciones él me beso y con gusto le correspondí.

-En dos días iremos a reunirnos con ellos.-me aviso acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Quieres que use mis trucos antiguos?.-preguntó, ya que tal vez tenga algo en mente.

-No, esta vez eres la estrella del lugar Tetsuya, le mostrarlas lo que perdieron esos monos arcoíris.

Le sonreí antes de abrazarlo y reposar en su pecho.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama Nash.-le comente queriendo ir a la cama, me deje cargar hasta la cama y de allí salió dentro mío, gemí un poco por su acción.

-Mañana practicaremos un poco con los demás.-lo escuché.

-Está bien capitán~-reí sintiendo un beso en mi frente, lo mira y tome su mano y la entrelace.-Ganaremos amor.

-Lo se Tetsu, contigo como mi compañero nadie nos ha ganado desde que jugamos aquella vez ¿Recuerdas?.

-Cómo olvidarlo, nos conocen como los reyes, aunque a ti te llaman el rey y a mí el lord.-suspira.-Todo fue gracias a ti Nash, tú me ayudaste a mejorar y viste más en mí que pudo ver Akashi-kun...

-No lo nombres en mi presencia Tetsuya.

-Muy celoso cariño.-lo abrace fuerte.-No deberías y lo sabes.

-Contigo uno no se puede controlar Tetsuya, eres como un diamante y todos quieren tenerte.

No esperaba eso, me sonroje a veces me es inevitable no amarlo más de lo que hago, le bese en los labios antes de sonreírle.

-Te amo tanto Nash, me gustaría que todo acabara y volviéramos a casa.-me acosté antes de irnos de que los dos nos dormimos.

 **-en otra parte-**

Akashi estaba en su sala junto al equipo con el ceño fruncido. No veía nada en lo que ayudara a recuperar a la persona que amaba, lo necesitaba a su lado, no podía renunciar no cuando este volvió, haría lo que fuera para que volviera a su lado como antes, pero sabía que era difícil, muy difícil, todo por su error.

-¿Tienen algo?.-les preguntó.

-Nada.-suspira Aomine.-Aunque este molesto por lo sucedido no puedo olvidar que él es mi amigo.

-¿Que haremos Aka-chin?.-pregunto Murasakibara, mirando al pelirrojo sin comer sus dulces.

-No lo sé Atsushi, tenemos dos días para un plan antes de que vengan a la práctica

Oyeron unas voces y vieron a sus parejas llegar, el castaño le sonrió al pelirrojo antes de besarlo, Akashi se separó de este de inmediato, lo alejó de él teniendo las miradas de todos.

-Ya estoy harto.-dijo mirando a su novio.-Termino contigo Kouki.-le dijo directo al punto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!.-le grito aguantando las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Por qué? Eso es porque jamás te amé, siempre ame a Tetsuya, te vi como un reemplazó, ahora que la persona que amo está aquí haré lo que pueda para recuperarlo y teniéndote apegado a mí me molesta, así que ya no vuelvas, largo.-dijo serio.

El contrario se fue llorando del lugar, Akashi suspiro antes de mirar a sus amigos que no dijeron nada.

-Eso fue cruel Akashi.-dijo Takao.

Se encogió de hombros.-Solo dije la verdad.

-Me sorprende que después de varios años por fin explotadas.-hablo Midorima teniendo la vista de los ajenos menos de sus amigos de años.

-Qué más da, es Akashi del que hablamos.-ríe un poco Aomine.

-Esperen ¿Ustedes sabían?.-preguntó Himuro.

-Siempre supimos que Aka-chin amaba mucho a Kuro-chin y nunca lo olvido.-le dijo Murasakibara.

-Así que al verlo con alguien de un día para otro, supimos que lo hacía para reemplazar a Kurokocchi.-abrazo a su pareja antes de suspirar.-Siempre le dijimos que no lo hiciera.

-Eres horrible Akashi.-le dijo Kasamatsu.-Jugar de esa manera con él, que te quería.

-Yo le advertí, él fue el que cayó solo.

-¿No te importa si le pasa algo?.-dijo Kagami con el ceño fruncido.

-No y nunca me ha importado, yo solo quiero que Tetsuya me perdone y me ame de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que es difícil? Kuroko no perdona fácil Nanodayo.

-Contando con que él cambio...-susurro melancólico Aomine.-Lo arruinamos.

Se lamentaban todos por el daño, Akashi se mordió el labio frustrado " _Lo recuperare aunque daba sacarlo de las garras de Nash"_ pensó para sí mismo.

 **-dos días después-**

Iba con Nash hacia el lugar indicado, podíamos ver gente animada al ver la práctica pero solo vernos a nosotros se emocionaron más ya que muchos eran extranjeros, suspire y acomode mi uniforme, Nash me tomo de la cintura antes de besarme, le correspondía gustoso y pude escuchar gritos de asombro.

-Celoso~.-sonreí y él gruño molesto, tenía el balón en mis manos, esperamos unos minutos antes de que aparecieran ellos.

-Comienza el juego.-lo escuche de mi amado.-Ganaremos esta Tetsu.

Asentí.-Como los viejos tiempo mi capitán.

Sabíamos que ellos se nos acercaban y mi pareja no me soltaba y tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

-Tetsuya.-hablo Akashi, solo lo mire.-¿Y tu equipo?.-se notaba enojado por vernos tan cómodos pero no me importo.

-Solo seremos nosotros.-reí un poco.-Nunca especificaste si tenía que estar todo el equipo, solo pediste una práctica y eso haremos nosotros dos.-explique.-Ya que nosotros somos bastante buenos sin los demás no por nada nadie nos ha ganado en tantos años juntos~.-recalque un poco lo último para molestarlo.

-Tks, conozco todos tus trucos, una sombra no nos ganara.-me dijo seguro de si mismo, oh Akashi, no sabes quien soy realmente.

Sonreí más y escuchaba la risa de Nash detrás de mí.

-Él no es como antes Akashi.

-Como ha dicho mi novio, cambie y ya no soy una sombra Akashi-kun.-dije sin dejar de sonreír mientras los veía.-Soy una estrella y el segundo mejor después de mi pareja, soy muy compatible con él como con el equipo, siempre hemos ganado los juegos y esta no es la excepción.

Camine hacia la banca que estaba nuestras cosas y tome la botella y bebí un poco ansioso.

-Tranquilo las cosas irán bien Tetsu.-mire de reojo a Nash.

-Lo sé.-le sonreí antes de ponerme serio y ponerme en posición para el juego.

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Habia pensado que fuera un corto fic asi que este es el final espero que les guste!**

Al estar en nuestras posiciones, yo me dejaba ver, ya que mi forma de jugar era diferente, el equipo contrario estaba con duda al verme tan fácilmente, sonreí divertido, dirigí mi vista a mi amado y solo asistió, comprendí rápidamente lo que me pedía, el árbitro tiro el balón dando inicio al juego, escuche al público gritar de emoción, Nash tomo el balón ganándole a Murasakibara que parecía enojado al no tomarlo.

Corrimos hasta el aro contrario. Los chicos tratando de detenerme y quitarle el balón a mi novio, sin previo aviso desaparecí de la vista de Aomine y Kagami que estaban en frente de mí, estaba en el aro y en un solo movimiento Nash me tiro el balón y yo con rapidez salte para tirarla a dirección del aro y encestar.

Nuestros primeros puntos, reía emocionado, en el juego muchas veces me rodeaban, pero yo escapaba fácilmente, aunque me cansaba un poco usar mi falta de presencia, me movía con elegancia y tiraba con seguridad, le daba pases a mi novio rápidamente que era difícil ver donde yo la tiraría, así seguimos, mostrando mi habilidades y cansándome, pero mi resistencia era muy buena, podía ver la frustración de mis ex-amigos, además que nosotros hacíamos pequeñas trampas como empujones y pisadas muy disimuladas. Ya pasando el primer tiempo y único ya que solo era una práctica corta, para mi disgusto y a la vez alegría, me emocionaba romperles el orgullo.

Al terminar y ganar con creces, suspire un tanto hasta sentir que tomaban mi cintura, mire a Nash que estaba sudado como yo aunque me sonreía divertido.

-¿Y qué dices?.-me preguntó mirándome y quitándome mi botella de agua.

-No están tan mal, podría decir que están a nuestro nivel aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.-me aleje un poco de mi amado.-Pero debo decirte que es divertido ver su frustración. Ahora aléjate sabes que odio sentir más sudor en mi cuerpo.

Lo veía sonreírme-Oh pero no te quejas cuando sudas debajo mío cuando te estoy metiendo mi gr...-le tape la boca sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Ya entendí...

Se reía y luego sentí como lamia mi mano, me separe un poco sonrojado, podía escuchar los gritos de chicas del público. Sentía la mirada de alguien en mí, sabía que era de Akashi pero lo ignore.

-Nash.-le llame captando su atención.-Vamos a bañarnos, tenemos cosas que hacer y ya estamos bastante retrasados.

Lo escuche bufar.-Ya que.

Íbamos a ir a darnos una corta ducha cuando en el camino nos detuvieron los milagros, me cruce de brazos.

-¿Que quieren monos?.-hablo Nash enojado.

-Tetsuya ¿Cómo lograste tener más resistencia? Nunca mejoraste ese lado tuyo cuando estábamos en Teiko.-preguntó Akashi.

No pude evitar reír.-¿Interesado? Bueno seré generoso y te diré.-sonreí-Nash mi amado, vio más cosas que tú jamás notaste en mí, hiciste que no explorara más de mi fuerza, de mi voluntad, él sí lo hizo, me esfuerce para poder ser digno a su lado.

Me acerque a mi novio rápidamente, Akashi estaba furioso y me encantaba molestarlo, me vengaba de forma cruel y lo sabía, tome de la mano a Nash para irse pero me detuve unos momentos.

-Ah! Cierto. Cualquier cosa que hagan jamás los perdonare, cuando esto acabe ya no volveré a Japón, mi vida está al lado de Nash.

Después de eso seguimos nuestro camino y nos duchamos en silencio pero Nash me abrazo cuando habíamos cambiado de ropa.

-Les diste justo donde más dolía Tetsu.-me susurraba en el oído.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Que importa? Solo quiero terminar y quiero irme de aquí para no volver por estas cosas.

-Ya pronto acabara mocoso.-me tomo la cintura con fuerza para luego besarme con lujuria y deseo, que correspondió beso.

Lo sabía, el tiempo ya estaba acabando, no me importaba mucho. El perdón no existía ya para ellos, ellos eran conscientes que me lastimaban, que eso querían, no podía perdonar eso. Me enamore de un bastardo pero él si me mostraba la verdad, jamás me oculto las cosas, me mostró otro mundo.

Lo amo y sé que me ama, lo único que podía agradecer de ellos era que gracias a su estupidez conocí a alguien que me ama por como soy, ya no hay mentiras ni engaños.

Era feliz y no dejaría que esos estúpidos rompieran mi felicidad, pronto...muy pronto seguiré mi vida y cerrare este ciclo que debió cerrarse hace bastante tiempo.

-Tetsuya.-escuche que me llamaba mi pareja y dirigí mí vista a él.

-¿Que sucede amor?.

-Estabas ido, ¿En qué pensabas?.-me preguntó curioso ya que nunca me pasaba eso.

-Que me alegro de haberte conocido, eres todo un bastardo mal nacido pero tú sí que me dices la verdad a la cara, no me has mentido, me amas por ser como soy.-le sonreía.

-Je hoy estas sentimental.-se ría y no dije nada porque tenía algo de razón.

-Mejor vámonos que volverán esos chicos y yo ya estoy harto de su presencia.

Sin decir nada más nos fuimos para nuestro hotel terminar las cosas del negocio de mi pareja, ser heredero de una gran fortuna y firmar los papeles de la empresa era muy difícil y cansador, le ayudaba como podía, ese día nos acostamos cansados y yo solo lo abrace queriendo sentirlo a mi lado.

Los siguientes días sólo nos concentramos a practicar y jugar los partidos ganando con mucha diferencia. A veces pasábamos una emocionante noche de sexo o simplemente íbamos a una cita, faltaba poco para que terminada el evento y eso me ponía más emocionado, Nash se burlaba o era alguien del equipo pero sufrían más en los entrenamientos por idiotas, Jason se quejaba muchas veces teniendo golpes de mi parte. Hasta que el apreciado día llego. El día que jugábamos en serio con el equipo de Akashi, Nash cancelo el entrenamiento de la última semana para descansar nuestros cuerpos.

Había bastante gente en el lugar eso nos importaba muy poco, vimos a nuestro 'enemigo' sonreía divertido, ya que ellos parecían determinados en ganar y con eso creían que yo los perdonaría ¿Son idiotas? Yo creo que sí, lo que jamás lograran. Quiero que sufran, que sigan lamentándose por su antiguo comportamiento.

Me fastidiaba que unas semanas antes me encontrara con el ex de Akashi, me quiso golpear echándome la culpa. Pero yo no me deje, le di su paliza, nadie me llamaba puta sin salirse con la suya, yo me reía mientras le decía que se confió mucho en Akashi, yo le advertí que él jamás amaría a alguien, sólo le encanta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

Lo deje tirado mientras lloraba, debo admitir que me daba algo de pena pero que más podía hacer, se lo dije pero si no quería captar aquello ya no era mi culpa.

Mire a mis enemigos, ellos se habían acercado a mí.

-Tetsu puedes rendirte y volver.-me sonreía Aomine... Imbécil.

-Vaya ¿Crees que soy estúpido Aomine-kun? ¿Qué haría yo si volviera? ¿Volver a salir herido? Mas hipócritas no pueden ser, solo quieren un beneficio.-exclame molesto.

Los vi sorprenderse, me acerque a ese tal Kagami que usaba mi puesto dentro de mi antiguo equipo.

-Kagami Taiga ¿no?.-el nombrado me asistió.-No te fíes mucho de ellos, cuando ya no te sean necesario te botarán y el primero en darte la espalda será Aomine.

Me frunció el ceño.-¿Me lo dices por tu experiencia?.

-Más que eso, no crees que si yo fui el primero ¿No pasaría contigo?.

Ahora estaba pensativo.-Yo confió en ellos.

Sonreí levemente.-Ya veo...bueno, es tu decisión pero yo ya te advertí, Kagami-kun~ te deseo suerte, yo no tengo nada contigo así que mis chicos no te harán nada.-le guiñe el ojo haciéndolo sonrojarse, reí un poco.-Adorable~

Luego de eso me fui con mi equipo sacándome la chaqueta y mostrando mi camisa de mi uniforme, planeamos las ultimas cosas que debía hacer y me estire un poco, había calentado algo antes de venir.

Nos pusimos serios cuando nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones.

Las horas fueron tensas y frustrantes, cada vez era emocionante robarles el balón, jugamos como salvajes, queriendo darles una paliza y jugamos sucio pero con discreción, ellos estaban cansados y lo sabíamos, ya que los obligábamos a usar la zona, y era solo el primer tiempo ya habíamos empezado con lo más difícil.

En nuestro descanso mire a Nash y le susurré un plan y se rió divertido.

-Me gusta como piensas.-le sonreí de vuelta.

Cuando empezó nuevamente el juego me puse contra Akashi, lo mire de forma inexpresiva.

-¿Akashi-kun por qué lo hiciste?.-hablo con dulzura e inocencia, estaba actuando como era antes.-¿Por qué me mentiste? Te amaba, pero sólo jugaste conmigo...

-No, mentira...s..solo fue un error decirte eso.-dijo dolido.-Estaba molesto por cómo iban las cosas, que me desquite contigo amor mío.

-¿Seguro? Te veía tan consciente.-le susurré con voz dolida.-Me lastimaste, la única persona que creía que me quería.

-Yo en verdad te quiero Tetsuya...-se trató de acercar a mí.

Le robe el balón mientras reía, le saque la lengua de forma burlona.-Caíste~

Di un pase y se lo entregue a Nash que salto para tirar el balón al aro.

Akashi estaba sorprendido, me gire para correr y seguir a mi equipo, yo quiero que sufra más él, los demás milagros habían escuchado las palabras y no salían de la impresión, era tan divertido todo eso.

Seguimos así pero muchas veces ellos fallaban por mi culpa ya que usaba mi falta de presencia. Sin darnos cuenta todo acabo y ganamos por mucho, les dimos su paliza, abrazaba a Nash con felicidad.

Lo bese sin importarme mucho el público, luego de eso se hizo la ceremonia que nos entregaron las medallas y todo fue aburrido, yo ignoraba mucho eso.

Nos bañamos y cambiamos para irnos, nos íbamos a quedar un tiempo tal vez lo que quedaba de la semana para disfrutar y hacer nuestras locuras como lo hacemos en Nueva York, al siguiente estaba solo Nash había ido a comprar nuestros boletos, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, curioso abrí y me encontré con Akashi con un gran ramo de rosas.

-¿Qué haces?.-pregunte levemente furioso, aunque debía admitir que se esforzaba.

-¿Puedo recuperarte?.-me preguntaba esperanzado, ¿Era ciego o estúpido? Tal vez aun no quería rendirse o aceptar la realidad.

-¡No!, tú ya me perdiste, yo amo mucho a Nash y él no me trata como tú, él en verdad me ama.-le dije serio.-Es mejor que te vayas y hagas feliz a tu anterior pareja.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, él es solo un reemplazó, yo te amo a ti, jamás lo ame a él.

-Y ya encontraste a alguien que cayó a tus redes, ¿Por qué no mejor lo haces feliz? Se nota que te quiere...

-Pero yo no a él, para nada, solo es fácil de manipular, perdóname Tetsuya.-me suplicó.

-No puedo hacer eso, Akashi-kun solo olvida lo nuestro, yo pronto me iré junto a Nash, mi pareja y el amor de mi vida, tú ya no eres nada para mi.-le dije seguro, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Suspire cansado, eso era sorpresivo ya que jamás pensé que algo así. Espere tranquilo a que se fuera, yo seguiría mi vida, no estaría estancado por alguien como mi antiguo amor.

-Ya lo superé.-susurro para mí mismo.

Unas cuantas horas después apareció Nash furioso ya que le conté por teléfono lo sucedido haciendo que cambiara nuestro tiempo aquí, nos íbamos a la mañana siguiente. Me mordió el cuello por puro gusto y me hizo llorar cuando me mostró un anillo de compromiso, ese día hicimos el amor como nunca, además le permitía sus fetiches por siempre hecho de que estaba de muy buen humor, aunque después me quejada por el dolor de mis caderas.

Al estar en el aeropuerto, vimos a lo lejos a los milagros, sonreí con burla, tome la mano de mi prometido para subir el avión no sin antes gritarles a ellos un "adiós".

Porque era el fin, lo sabía tanto como ellos, los vi soltar algunas lágrimas, porque se dieron cuenta de su error, un error que jamás será reparado, su oportunidad se fue hace tanto tiempo, se lo merecían.

Me lo merecía también, revivir viejas heridas era más que masoquista, mire por la ventana de mi avión, susurré por lo bajo _"No me arrepiento, adiós para siempre",_ sonreí un poco suspirando, me acomode en mi puesto, quería descansar y esperar lo que pasaría ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto cuando Kuroko se fue, ellos, sus antiguos amigos, sus compañeros, su ex equipo. Lloraba de tristeza porque no pudieron hacer nada, lo abandonaron cuando este sufría, lo ignorando cuando este quiso ayudarlos, lo merecían, merecían no volver a estar con él, se dieron media vuelta, ya no había nada más que hacer...solo llevar esa carga que los perseguirían por siempre.

Akashi se lamentaba, todo por tu culpa, su error, un error que lamentaba más que nada, lo perdió, perdió su amado, su luz, su todo.

-Te amo Tetsuya.-susurro por lo bajo, caminaba hasta su hogar encontrándose con su ex pareja.

-Sea...¿Se fue? Es perfecto! Ahora seremos felices sin que él este.-hablaba el castaño.

El pelirrojo lo miro e hizo una mueca.

-Cuando dije que terminamos era porque no te tengo nada de amor.

-Lo sé...pero yo puedo curar y olvidar a ese chico.

-No puedes.-le gruño.-Tetsuya será él único para mí y yo no te soporto, acepta eso y no me molestes. Además todo este tiempo que jugué contigo nunca llegue a enamorare de ti, solo ríndete.

Entro a su hogar con melancolía, cuando lo volvió a ver quiso pedir su perdón, abrazarlo, amarlo nuevamente pero su amado Tetsuya termino siguiendo su vida, tratando de olvidarlo pero no lo culpaba, él habría hecho lo mismo, pero su relación fue lo más maravilloso que tenía, recordaba sus sonrisas discretas, sus sonrojos, su voz llena de amor.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar recordando todo lo que hicieron juntos, todo lleno de felicidad, su luz se fue cuando todo comenzó a ser una gran carga para él, cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que hizo, hizo sufrir a la persona que menos quiso herir y allí estaba su consecuencia, lo odiaba, lo cambio y obtuvo su felicidad con otra persona.

Aquí estaba la historia de un error puede traer muchas consecuencias, Kuroko lastimado viajo a otro país y conoció a quien lo curo sus heridas, lo ayudo a ser otra persona para dejar de ser débil, se enamoró de su salvador y juntos comenzaron a ser una pareja, tiempo pasaba y el pasado termino llegando al peli celeste, pero no cayo con eso, enfrentó su pasado con valentía y orgullo, ya que no importaba lo que paso, su herida estaba sanada y ahora era feliz con las persona que estaba ahora. Akashi sufría lamentando su adiós pero merecía ese sufrimiento, jamás dejo de amarlo y con esa carga en sus hombros jamás seria quitada.

Nash y Kuroko terminaron casándose, aunque no mucho cambio después de eso, aunque el rubio era más posesivo con el pequeño, Kuroko ayudaba en la empresa de su ahora esposo feliz por todo, aunque le divertía como Nash se frustraba por todas cosas que le eran aburridas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
